Hell No, He's Not
by bitterism
Summary: It's prom time... And Karin wants Sasuke as her date. Sakura's going with Sasuke, and she needs a dress. The Naruto gang's in high school. What're they all going to do? SasuSaku.
1. Dates, Ramen, and Fangirls

**Hell No, He's Not**

by Soulmate of Silence

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Shrieks filled the air as the coolest, hottest, richest boys in the school strolled down the hallway of Konoha High, one of the most prestigious schools in the world. Only 2% of the most elite teens made it in. The school fee was enough to feed 5 families in Africa for 5 years.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun!"

"Neji-kun, you look fresh today!"

"Hey, Kiba-kun! How are you?"

"Shika-kun, are you sure you don't want to sleep at my house?"

"Here's some ramen, Naruto-kun!"

Unfortunately for almost all the fangirls, four of the five men were taken. All except… Sasuke Uchiha, the leader of the group. His family owned a law firm and his father could buy practically all of the land in the world. They were the ultimate billionaires. Itachi Uchiha was a powerful heir and former graduate of Konoha High. He'd graduated to become a lawyer, like his father.

Sasuke Uchiha was rich, hot, and laid-back. All girls wanted him, many guys wanted to be him.

Prom was coming up soon. And Sasuke Uchiha was going to be bombarded with begs from fangirls. He just knew it.

**x.x.x.x.x**

"Sasuke-kun!" A certain redhead tried to strut flirtatiously up to the said guy.

"…What do you want, Karin?"

A smirk appeared on her face and she whispered in his ear, "Come with me to prom."

A horrified look painted itself onto Sasuke's features and he swiftly walked away, shuddering, from the psycho slut.

"Sasuke-kun, you know you'll like it!" she called after him. But he was long gone, a cluster of fangirls swarming around him.

_Damn, Sasuke. Fuck my life. That whore already? Do I need to broadcast that I, Sasuke Uchiha, already have a date to the winter prom?_

**x.x.x.x.x**

"Oi, teme! So the slut has asked you yet again this year out to prom? What'd you do this time?" A loud-mouthed blonde was trying to talk to Sasuke while eating ramen. The instant noodles spilled out of his mouth and back into the bowl. His girlfriend, Hinata, hurried to clean Naruto up and tried to dab at his face with a napkin.

"Naruto-kun, p-please stop moving, it's hard to clean you and your ramen up," she pleaded, a blush spreading on her cheeks.

"Oi, sorry, Hina-chan." He smiled cheekily and hugged the timid girl. "You're the best, Hina-chan!" At hearing this, the said beauty fainted and Naruto looked down in confusion. "Huh? What did I do now?"

Tenten sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'll take her to the nurse." She got up and abandoned her lunch. "Neji, don't eat my sushi." She glared at the Hyuga to drill some seriousness into him.

"Yes, Ten-chan." He smirked and waved a hand, dismissing her to go off with Hinata. Keeping an eye on the cafeteria doors, he inched a hand towards his girlfriend's sushi. Another hand slapped his and he looked up, surprised.

"What the fuck, Hyuga." Kiba glared at him and muttered, "Don't be like _Ino_."

The said blue-eyed blonde glowered at him and said, "What was that, Kiba?" all while keeping an innocent face.

"N-nothing, baby." He nervously smiled, then took a sudden interest in his nachos, grabbing them and devouring them like he'd been starved for weeks.

"Thought so, baby." She smirked, then resumed picking at her low-fat, zero calorie salad.

"Ino-pig, stop dieting and eat some damn pizza." A commanding voice towered over Ino and her perfect, artificial looking salad. She gulped, not knowing that her best friend was playing a prank on her.

"H-holy crap!" Ino paled (if that was even possible with her light toned skin).

Sakura tried to suppress a giggle, but it came out as a fit of laughter. Shikamaru looked at her, bewildered, then muttered, "Troublesome people." He then promptly fell asleep.

Sasuke shrugged and said, "So, Sa-Ku-Ra, are we still on for prom?"

Sakura immediately stopped laughing and replied calmly, "Hell yes."

_Finally, Saku. You can PWN that redhead bitch and be with Sasuke-kun at prom! Score! CHA!_

**x.x.x.x.x**

"Forehead!"

A voice pierced through the relaxing silence in Sakura's bedroom. When she heard the voice, she got up and marched, pissed, over to her bedroom window. She yanked the curtain away from the glass and slid open the window.

"WHAT THE FU-" She paused abruptly when she saw that the person yelling was her best friend, the Pig.

"Kami, Forehead, don't get your panties into a bunch." Ino was sitting in her car, leaning out the window. "So, you coming with us to look for a prom dress or not?"

"When was this decided?" she asked, clearly confused.

"Uh, Forehead, don't you ever check your cell?" Ino said, flipping her hair. "Get with the 21st century, thank you very much." She rolled her eyes then stared at Sakura in disbelief.

"…" The pinkette stared at the blonde.

"So, you coming or not?" Ino pressed. She gave Sakura the ultimate puppy eyes.

"…Fine." Sakura succumbed to Ino's pleading eyes and got in the car, much to Ino's whoops of pleasure. She turned around in the soft leather seat to be greeted by three other faces: Tenten, Hinata, and Temari.

"Hi, Saki!" Temari said happily.

"OH MY KAMI, IT'S BEEN FOREVER ?"

**x.x.x.x.x**

"Omigod, that dress looks H-O-T on you, Tennie!" Temari smiled at Tenten and gave her the thumbs-up. "That pink totally suits your complexion."

"Thanks, Tem. The black looks spicy on you." Tenten smirked as Temari blushed. "Do you think Neji will like this?" She twirled around to show off the coral pink skirt of her dress.

"Duh, Ten." Sakura strutted out of the dressing stall like a model on the runway, pausing every so often and striking a pose. This made the girls laugh. "So, what do you think?" She was wearing an emerald green dress that matched her eyes. Her long hair was let down, so it hung down her back in waves.

"Y-you look nice, Sakura-chan," a timid voice said from behind her. Sakura spun around and came face-to-face with Hinata, who was fitted into a purple dress that was tight at the waist and showed off her curves.

"Wow, Hina-chan. You look super hot. Naruto's going to be drooling…" Ino trailed off, making the Hyuga girl blush.

"Well," Temari commented, "Your eyes set off the silver, and the spotlight's gonna be on you, sister."

Ino smiled and said, "I hope Kiba likes it."

"Why wouldn't he? Dog-boy has class and taste…"

**x.x.x.x.x**

Karin paced furiously around the room. "Ami! Get me my frappe! NOW!" she barked at Ami, her second-in-command.

"Yes, miss!" Ami scurried off to Starbucks only to promptly return a minute later, drink in hand. "Here, Karin." She handed the drink over.

Karin took a long sip of the frappe. "Ami, we're going prom dress shopping."

**x.x.x.x.x**

"Well, well. If it isn't the Billboard Brow." A sneer filled the air and ruined the happy mood in Takashima's, Tokyo's ultimate dress shoppe.

Ino spun around and glared at Karin. "Oh, look, girls. It's the whore. Have you come here to bang the clerk? His name is Takahashi. Oh wait, you already did!" Ino let out a fake gasp, then smirked.

"Whatever, bitch." Karin jutted out her hip, then placed her hand on it.

Sakura did the once-over. "Ugh, mini-skirt, mini-shirt, mini-brain, mini-chest, what's next?" she muttered in disgust.

Temari 'pfft'ed and scoffed, "Big ass, huge hips… What a tramp. Probably already banged half of Tokyo."

"Well, Temari, I fucked Momoro, and it was lovely." Karin smiled sickeningly at Temari.

Temari stiffened and snapped, "We broke up nine months ago. He's free to fuck any whore he likes now."

"Bitch, did you know that Sakura's going to prom with Sasuke?" Tenten threw in, glaring at the slut and her slut-in-training.

Karin gaped and yelled, "YOU? Pancake chest? Yeah, right. He's so going to go out with me."

"Wait and see, girl, wait and see," Ino retorted, pissed.

Sakura pulled Ino out the door of the shop, the other girls following suit. Hinata stayed behind to pay for the outfits (which the girls had walked out of the store in) and thanked the clerk.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Okay, this is going to be a two-shot. It's official.

Critique welcomed! Reviewers get… hugs! Virtual hugs! :D

Yours, Soul-chan.


	2. The Tramp in All Her Glory

**Hell No, He's Not**

by Soulmate of Silence

HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN, EVERYONE! I trust that I will get lots of sugar-high reviews. Haha, no. It's okay… Just don't stalk me with Almond Joys. I _will_ murder. -.-"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But it'd be nice if I did… :D

WARNING: Terrible content. Boring dialogue, nothing interesting. Sorry. I'm in a very depressed state of mind currently. Plus I got banned from the compu for going on FanFiction! What a messed up world, right?

**. . . . .**

Review replies. Gotta love 'em.

PrincessT123: -nods- It was a spur of the moment brain boost. Yup. I feel happy that I've been told that I improved.

ScarletRedLove: Please don't kill me. TTxTT

FashionIsMyLife: Alright. Thanks for the encouragement! :D

Thanks to ILoveSxS, SasuSakuKawaii, Sutefanii uchiha, and Lord fran-sama.

Cookies, kudos, and hugs to you all! Thanks for reviewing! 333

**. . . . .**

"Hey, Haruno. Go to prom with me?" Sai Okimo asked smoothly, placing his hand on hers during study hall.

"No. You've got an ice cube's chance in hell." She glared at him. She couldn't see how he had so many fangirls. _His smirk is disgusting, he's so fake. Oh wait, fangirls only see the outside._

"Come on, Sakura. You need a better date than Uchiha." He glanced over at the duck-butt haired teen who was presumably delved deep into the Third Great Ninja War. _What a nerd_, Sakura thought impassively whilst rolling her eyes.

"Have you forgotten that this is the 5th time you've tried to hook up with me, and you cheated on my best friend Ino? Now move your fat ass, bastard." Sakura wrenched her hand out from underneath his and slapped him.

Sakura marched over to Ino and fumed, "That asshole Okimo asked me out to prom. Whose big mouth didn't spread the word?"

Ino shrunk and shuddered at Sakura's menacing form. "I did. Sai probably wanted to get on your nerves." She sweatdropped as Sakura began to crack her knuckles while a vein popped out on her forehead.

"Uh, Saki?" Tenten had walked in late and noticed the pinkette's intimidating form. "Are you okay?"

Naruto walked in yelling, "HI ALL! I GOT WAAAAAAY MORE RAMEN, DATTEBAYO! Jiraiya-sama is so awesome, even if he is a pervert." He hadn't noticed his friend's psychotic behavior until she actually landed a hard punch on Sai Okimo's face.

-CRACK-

"Fuck, damn you Haruno." Sai rubbed his throbbing, purple jaw as he glared at her, vowing revenge.

"SAAAAAAIIIII-KUUUUNNNN!" A legion of screaming, worried fangirls bombarded the classroom, all stampeding towards the pained Okimo.

Wincing in pain, Sai yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MY LI-" He couldn't finish the sentence before he was crushed by love-led, determined fangirls.

**. . . . .**

"And, and, then, Saku was just like, BLAM! and Sai was all bleeding like Noah's Flood, and then she-" Naruto paused to slurp up more ramen - "was all epic ninja skills and it was SO COOL!" Naruto was grinning cheekily, like he had just won a lifetime supply of pork ramen.

"Naruto, are you sure you weren't exaggerating?" Neji asked, not believing Naruto's tale of adventure, which made Sakura sound like some kind of woman wrestler on steroids. His face clearly showed it.

"Yes, dattebayo!" Ramen dribbled from his mouth as he tried explaining it to Neji in detail. "Ou ee, Ai ried oo sk Akura-han owt. O Aku unptd Ai an ee ied. Up! Atheaio!"

Hinata strode up to Naruto and scolded, "Naruto-kun, don't talk with your mouth full! It's quite rude!"

Naruto smiled sheepishly and muttered an apology. "I'm sorry, Hina-chan." He directed his gaze at Neji. "You see, Sai tried to ask Sakura-chan out. So Saku punched Sai and he died! Dattebayo!"

Neji rolled his eyes. Kiba slid into the vacant seat across from Naruto. "No way! Really?"

"Mhm, it happened during study hall!" Naruto nodded, proud to be the bearer of such news. He happily slurped up some more ramen, replaying the scene in his head – with a few epic modifications, of course.

**. . . . .**

Sasuke was walking out of class when Sai, whose jaw was wrapped in a bandage, marched up to him. "Why the hell did Sakura agree to go to prom with you, Ducky?" He smirked at his oh-so-epic name-calling skills.

Sasuke stiffened at the pathetic excuse of an insulting nickname and sneered, "Funny why you shouldn't be asking that, Okimo. Have your whores dumped you already?" He turned, back towards Sai, and strolled down the now empty hallway. He was getting hungry. _I need some freaking food._

. . . . .

"Hey, did you hear?" Karin asked her group of friends - if you can call them that -, of course not wanting an answer. "Sasuke is actually going with that pink-haired freak." She fumed at the mental image of them walking down the aisle in prom attire. "That should fucking be me."

Suigetsu winced at Karin's behavior. "Karin, like that quote says: Let go of what you love, if it loves you it'll come back to you. Or something along the lines of that." He shrugged and took a bite of his tuna salad sandwich.

"Yeah, Karin." Juugo nodded and patted Suigetsu on the back.

Karin marched over to Suigetsu, pissed that he wasn't supporting her. "Oh, so now you're supporting the slut-bitch?"

Suigetsu muttered something incomprehensible. _The only slut-bitch on this campus is you_, he thought.

**. . . . .**

I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I didn't have enough time yesterday. And as I said, I got banned from the computer because my mom said that I was going on FanFiction too much. Oh well.

I promise a better chapter next time! (Or, at least, a chapter longer than 764 words.)

Review review review!

Hugs, Soul-chan.


	3. Carpooling

**Hell No, He's Not**

by Soulmate of Silence

Disclaimer: I don't own One Republic, their song Good Life, or Naruto. I wish. T_TU

I am sooooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. I was so busy… And I got kicked out of the house… I promise to upload within 8 days next time… In which ever story.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_I Love SxS: Thanks for reviewing. Even though the chapter wasn't worth reviewing. :3_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Well, Tennie, it's the big day!" Ino got up from her bed, yawning and shaking out her silky, soft, yet bed headed blonde hair.

Sakura groaned as she got up. "Ugh, Ino-pig, why not another-" she stole a glance at the clock- "hour?" She whined and moaned, but Ino refused to let the fatigued girls get up.

"If you don't wanna look like a whooooore, then get UP!" She stood, her shadow leaning across the bodies of four girls, all clumped together, wanting to sleep.

"HINATA HYUGA, TENTEN KAZUKI, SAKURA HARUNO, AND TEMARI NO AKASUNA! GET. UP. NOW." She glared at them all, giving them the dreaded 'Ino Yamanaka Death Glare'. She used it on her boyfriend once, know he knows not to challenge Ino and be an arrogant bastard.

"Fuck you, Ino." Temari sighed, sitting up, then landing with a PAFF back on her sleeping bag. "You got the soft, comfy, _warm_ bed while we-" she motioned to all the other girls on the floor- "Got the damn hardwood floor, which, I should add, HAS NO HEATING." She muttered something that sounded like, "Can't wait to see Shika!" and closed her eyes, trying to block out the sun's bright rays.

Grunting, Sakura begrudgingly got up and out of her sleeping bag. "Kami, Piggy. Let me get some damn sleep for once."

Smirking, Ino retorted, "And you're saying you didn't get any sleep. You were the one muttering about _your precious Sasuke-kun_."

Sakura blushed and turned away.

"Aw, come on Saks, don't deny it!" Tenten cheered.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

The bell rang as students filed into Konoha High. Chatter and the sound of slamming lockers filled the air. Today was especially loud and excited, since the prom was only a few hours away.

"Damn, I still don't have a fucking date." Karin slammed her locker closed, grumbling.

Suigetsu shrugged and said, "You shouldn't have wasted the entire week bombarding Uchiha with date requests. Your laptop crashed because of your pointless mission." He grabbed his History textbook. "I'm always here if you need me," he called back as he walked down the hall to room 301.

Karin sneered at Suigetsu. "No thanks. You don't rank high enough to meet my standards." She looked at him one last time before heading off to class, actually considering the deal.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Talking and cell phone beeping filled the air.

"Kaka-sensei's late again. He's probably at the bookstore waiting to get a signature on that pervy book of his," Naruto muttered disgustedly. "The author, Jiraiya, is signing his new book."

Neji rolled his eyes and plugged his ear buds into his iPod.

Tenten slid over to Neji and plucked out an ear bud. Smiling sweetly, she asked, "Whatcha listenin' to?"

"One Republic - Good Life," he answered monotonously. Yanking the ear bud from Tenten's grasp, he put it back into his ear and resumed listening.

Tenten fumed, pissed off at the blow off. "Have some damn non-arrogant respect, Mr. Ice Cube!" She smacked his shoulder and stormed back to her desk, opening her Algebra II textbook to study for the quiz.

Kiba laughed and chortled, "I thought Sasuke was the Human Ice Cube?"

Sakura shook her pink locks and replied, "Nope, he's Duck Butt."

Sasuke glared at the pinkette and continued his emo stare out the window. He sighed and thought about what he'd do if he was really a human ice cube.

"All right, class!" Kakashi strolled in with a grin pasted on his face, under his mask. "Time to get starte-" The bell rang, signaling that it was time for the students' next period class.

"You FAIL, Kakashi-sensei!" a random student yelled. (A/N: My classmate Amos always says that. Then I call him 'Un-Famous Amos' and he get pissed off. Oh, the good times. xD)

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ino sat down at the group's usual table to find Karin seated next to Sasuke's typical spot. She rolled her eyes and sent off a dark aura. "Get the fuck out."

"No." Karin snapped back. Unwrapping her tomato bisque and sandwich, she muttered, "Sasuke's _mine_."

Ino heard this and glowered at the redhead. "Move your fat ass off of this table or else I'm telling the entire cafeteria, possibly even the entire campus that you've screwed all the sports teams' bastards. Including your dear Suigetsu Hozuki." She smirked and resumed (A/N: I use this word too much. T_T) eating her low-fat Caesar salad, this time actually eating instead of picking at.

Karin gasped, horrified. "You wouldn't!" She paled at the horrid thought of Ino Yamanaka, her former friend, also known as the infamous Gossip Queen of Konoha High, declaring the fact that Karin had screwed almost all the hot guys that were bozos in the school.

"Yes, I would. Look, here comes your Sasuke-kun now," Ino informed. When Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, Neji and Kiba sat down with their pizza, she loud-whispered, "Hey, guys! Did you know that Karin screwed practically all of the sports tea-"

Karin got out of her seat and screeched, "It's NOT TRUE, she's so lying!" Running across the quad, she shrieked that Ino was lying, causing random students to stare at her, rolling their eyes.

"What were you saying, Ino?" Sasuke asked, curious and confused.

"Oh, nothing. Just a little Karin-the-slut tidbit." Ino grinned in evil triumph. Stabbing her plastic, recyclable fork into a leaf of lettuce, she muttered, "Man-whore."

"So, you guys ready for prom tonight?" Tenten asked, interested.

A chorus of groans erupted from the table.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Tonight's the night! Ooh, I can't wait!" Temari squealed, jumping onto to Tenten's bed. The girls had gathered in Tenten's room two hours before the big event to do hair, makeup, and nails.

Tenten yelped at the sight of Temari crushing her pillows and perfectly-ironed bed sheets. "Get off!"

Sakura laughed at Tenten's 'everything needs to be just right' attitude. Grabbing her dress, she began to unzip the side and put it on, already stripped down to her cami and nude tights.

"Sakura! No!" Ino shrieked in horror. "Everyone knows that you do makeup _first_, hair next, _then_ nails, _then_ put on the dress and shoes!" Ino grabbed the dress from Sakura and hung it back up in one swift movement.

Sakura sighed and succumbed to her best friend's way of prom.

"That's a good blossom," Ino cooed. "Now, ladies… On with the makeup!"

She grabbed a colorful palette of eye shadow and held up the brush.

Hinata paled and said, "I-Ino-chan, I can do it by myself."

"Nooooo, Hina. I'm doing it. No worries." Ino smiled wide, like the Cheshire Cat. Temari shuddered at Ino's positively gruesome sight and muttered, "Oh jeez."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Neji was in a predicament that only 'Neji's could be in. He could figure out which corsage to give to Tenten.

Kiba noticed his friend's trouble and said, "Pick the rose. It always goes with everything." He nodded, knowing all this from his older sister, Hana's, prom two years ago.

A smile barely graced Neji's lips as he nodded in thanks.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ino texted Kiba asking him to tell the other guys to come pick the girls up, freshly painted nails quickly tapping away at her touch screen.

_Hey kiba, cm pck us up! 3_

_-ino_

Kiba's phone 'Ding!'ed in his pocket and vibrated, signaling that he had received a text. He pulled out the device and unlocked it.

One Text from Ino Yamanaka

_Hey kiba, cm pck us up! 3_

_-ino_

Kiba grinned cheekily and quickly replied.

_Coming, Ino._

_Love, Kiba._

He tapped the Send button and informed the others about Ino's text. They nodded simultaneously and decided whose car they'd carpool in.

Neji volunteered to take Sasuke, Tenten, and Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded and proceeded out to Neji's black Lexus.

Kiba volunteered to take Naruto, Ino, Temari, and Hinata.

"Awesome, can we listen to rap? Dattebayo!" Naruto cheered.

The guys piled into the arranged cars and drove off to Ino's house.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

I know you're probably all mad at me for not updating WAY sooner. I am SO SORRY. TT_TT

My mom wouldn't let me onto the computer, and I was kicked out of the house twice. Long story.

Next chapter is the planned last.

-Soul-chan.


	4. Prom Time

**Hell No, He's Not**

by Soulmate of Silence

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_It's official. __I Love SxS__ is probably one of the best people on earth, because of the encouraging reviews that keep me going. Thanks so much! -hugs-_

Neji pulled up to Ino's house, Kiba's car behind him. Naruto opened the car door and ran up to Ino's porch. Almost immediately the door opened. Naruto stood there for a moment, frozen in a pose that showed that he was about to ring the doorbell.

"Hi!" Ino shrieked giddily. She pushed past him and flounced out to Kiba's car, getting in. Neji rolled his eyes.

Sakura shyly walked out the door, not wanting to be as loud as her best friend. When Sasuke saw her, he smirked and draped his arm around her waist. She blushed and hid her face in his shoulder. He held her closer to him.

Neji was gaping at Tenten, taking in her soft complexion. After getting playfully slapped by his girlfriend, he smiled, which was a shocker to Tenten, and led her to his car. She planted a soft kiss on his cheek and leaned back, face flushing violently. Neji smirked at her flustered expression.

Temari smiled at everyone else, when she realized that Hinata was hiding behind a chair, twiddling her fingers. She dragged the poor girl out of her hiding spot and pushed her towards an unsuspecting Naruto. Hinata gasped in surprise and lost her balance. As Neji would say, 'Fate' put her into lip lock with Naruto, whose eyes were bulging like a fish. Hinata was blushing madly while Naruto staggered back, hand nervously entwined in his hair.

Temari smirked in triumph. This was going to be interesting.

The two cars pulled up to the prom's location, the Hilton. The school had rented the ballroom for the night. Students flooded into the exquisite hotel, dressed in expensive gowns and suits.

A mob of fangirls moved over to the cars as the guys stepped out. When Sasuke stepped out, there was a chorus of screams and thuds (from fainting girls). Karin stepped forward, gave Sasuke a sickeningly flirtatious smile, lips pouted, eyes big. She snaked her arm through his and held his hand. Sakura, who was thinking the words _bitch_ and _puke_, was glaring venomously at the whorish, slutty girl. Sasuke's face held a look of disgust as he shrugged away from the redhead and draped his arm around Sakura's waist. Karin's jaw dropped.

_This isn't over, Forehead_, she thought, infuriated.

Neji was waltzing Tenten when Temari walked over and tapped Tenten on the shoulder. Neji's face held a look that clearly said, _What now?_

She gave Tenten a look, then sipped her punch.

Tenten asked, "What? Did something happen?"

At that very moment, a shriek erupted from the opposite end of the room. A scream of "BITCH!" came right after. Tenten immediately dragged Neji over to the commotion with her.

Sakura's face hurt. She was currently lying on the cold, marble floor of the ballroom. Karin's face held a lecherous leer as she slapped Sakura over and over again. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

"You -SLAP- freaking -SLAP- bitch! -SLAP- You -SLAP- stole my -sip- Sasuke-kun -SLAP-! You're going to pay," she sneered.

Sakura's fury got the best of her. She slowly staggered up. When Sakura caught her breath, she slapped Karin hard.

Temari rushed over, paling when she saw Sakura. "Y-you… BITCH!" she roared. She grabbed Karin's hair and dragged her out of the ballroom, which was dead silent.

"Well, at least we got rid of that bitch," Suigetsu offered, trying to lighten up the mood. He held out an ice pack and smiled apologetically.

Temari punched, slapped, kicked, and spat out obscene language at Karin, who was on the ground, bleeding in her black satin dress that showed too much cleavage.

"You do that again," Temari growled furiously, "And you won't see Sasuke-_kun_ ever again." And with that, she stomped off and out of the hotel garden.

Sakura was up and alive within fifteen minutes of the ice pack's numb feeling on her cheek. She looked around for Sasuke but found no sign of him. Sighing, she sat back into her chair.

"Looking for someone?" a husky voice whispered in her ear. Jumping up, she spun around to come face to face with Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasuke!" She hugged him tightly, arms encircling his neck. Sasuke's eyes held a mischievous twinkling as he pulled her out of her chair and onto the dance floor, into the crowd of people.

They spun and twirled to the music, Sakura happily giggling, and Sasuke with a look of proud bliss on his face. A grin was etched onto his lips.

Ino and Kiba watched them curiously, as did Shikamaru and Temari.

The couple danced the night away as spectators watched in awe.

"So… What did you think of tonight?" Sasuke asked Sakura. "Did you like it?"

Sakura nodded, a sweet smile plastered on her face. "It was fun… Especially when I got to slap Karin."

Sasuke smirked at his date's childish behavior. "Will this make it even better?" He leaned towards her.

"What? What will mak-" Sakura's question hung in the air as Sasuke sealed the night with a kiss.

So. It's done. I had fun writing it… It's the longest thing I've written so far….

I want to write a NejiTen fic next. Tell me what you think…

Love, Soul-chan.

(Review. Please.)


End file.
